Jalousie
by Solae44
Summary: Quand leurs amies complotent parce qu'elles en ont marre de les voir se tourner autour et de sentir toute cette tension! SQ!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je reviens avec une autre surprise pour Noël, ma publication d'hier avec "Promesse Sacrifiée" était un peu sadique pour le jour de Noël, je vous l'accorde. J'espère que cet OS, en deux parties, cicatrisera vos petits cœurs meurtries ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **~ Partie 1 ~**

Quand ça ne veut pas, ça ne veut pas ! Pour Emma, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pour commencer, elle s'était levée en retard, n'ayant pas entendu son réveil sonner pour la cinquième fois. C'est seulement au bout de la sixième fois et 30 minutes de retard sur son levé, qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être glissée sous la douche, elle hurla un juron en sentant l'eau glacée lécher sa peau, la brûlant presque au passage. Elle coupa le jet soufflant d'énervement et serrant les dents pour ne pas donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Emma prit son peignoir bien chaud, accroché au sèche serviettes, et s'enroula à l'intérieur. Sa tension se calma peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit apte à continuer sa routine matinale. C'est alors qu'elle saisit sa brosse à dent et son tube de dentifrice. Ce simple geste l'agaça de nouveau quand elle se rendit compte que le tube était vide. Elle jeta le tout dans l'évier et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Le corps encore légèrement humide, elle enfila les premiers sous-vêtements qu'elle trouva dans son tiroir. Son jeans de la veille recouvrait déjà ses jambes fines et musclées quand la blonde tira les portes de sa penderie. Elle choppa un t-shirt sur le haut de la pile, mais quand elle passa ses bras dedans, il craqua sous l'effet d'un mouvement trop brusque. Elle s'énerva de nouveau et le déchira complètement pour l'enlever. Ses yeux glissèrent sur ses vêtements soigneusement repassés et pliés. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un débardeur noir. Un cadeau d'Henry lors de son tout premier été à Storybrooke. Elle sourit à ce doux souvenir et ses nerfs relâchèrent la pression accumulée depuis son réveil. Plus délicatement, elle enfila son débardeur, chaussa une paire de tennis et mit sa veste en cuir rouge. Les beaux jours arrivant dans le Maine, la chaleur remontait tranquillement. Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, les températures étaient en hausses et il était impensable pour Emma de se couvrir davantage. C'est donc dans cette tenue qu'elle se dépêcha de rejoindre David au poste du shérif.

En arrivant sur le parking du commissariat, Emma sentit sa voiture être secouée par quelque chose d'inconnue. Elle sortie de sa coccinelle jaune et vit son pneu avant droit complètement dégonflé, crevé par des morceaux de verres. Une ancienne bouteille de vin visiblement. Ses dents se rencontrèrent de nouveau par la colère et elle laissa exploser son énervement dans un magistral coup de pied dans ce fameux pneu crevé.

\- RHAAAA!

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mlle Swan ?

\- Si seulement, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose, ça irait !

Emma était remontée et l'arrivée de Régina n'arrangeait rien.

\- En plus de votre retard à votre travail... Ce n'est pas de chance.

\- Ne commences pas Régina ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Régina s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant, se redressant un peu plus pour faire face à la sauveuse.

\- Ne soyez pas si agressive avec moi, miss Swan ! Vous pourriez le regrettez.

\- Ne me menacez pas pour rien. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est qu'une façade.

Régina souffla lourdement, toujours les yeux figés dans ceux de la blonde. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du shérif et murmura d'une voix rauque et sensuelle :

\- Vous paierez pour votre insolence.

Emma ne bougea pas d'un poil. Seule sa main se leva pour se placer fermement sur la tête de Régina, l'empêchant de reculer. À son tour, elle souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de la mairesse.

\- Vous jouez avec le feu.

\- J'aime prendre des risques. Conclut Régina en se dégageant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le poste de police.

Quand Emma s'était sacrifiée pour sauver Régina des ténèbres, en laissant l'essence même de la magie noire s'immiscer en elle, la brune avait alors réalisé l'importance de ce que représentait cette agaçante blonde à ses yeux. Plus encore depuis qu'Emma avait goûté à la puissance des ténèbres et de la magie noire. Dorénavant, la shérif avait un regard différent sur elle. La comprenant mieux sur ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir en laissant le mal envahir chaque veine et chaque goutte de son sang de son être. Le désir incontrôlable de se servir de ce pouvoir pour parvenir à ses fins. Se laisser gagner par la facilité, plutôt que de lutter contre. Aujourd'hui, Emma Swan était revenue parmi eux, mais elle avait changé. Leur voyage à Camelot, la découverte du côté sombre, le comportement de Hook, son propre comportement avaient fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne plus aguerrie, plus déterminée, plus combattive, mais également moins vulnérable, moins fragile, et moins nerveuse. Régina aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle Emma et voulait effectivement jouer avec elle. Pas par manipulation, mais par simple envie.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Non seulement sa journée commençait vraiment mal mais en plus Régina la cherchait. La blonde savait pertinemment que la belle brune jouait avec elle depuis quelques semaines. Depuis que tout était rentré à peu près dans l'ordre à Storybrooke. Emma, de son côté, avait toujours eu un regard différent sur Régina. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, elle n'avait jamais pu nier que la mairesse était une femme sublime. Plus les années avaient passé, plus elle avait laissé de côté ce sentiment étrange qu'elle éprouvait envers la brune. Mais tout était remonté à la surface quand Emma avait accepté les pouvoirs du ténébreux. Ce sentiment enfoui profondément, éclatait de nouveau au fond de son coeur, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa puissance. Plusieurs fois, la Dark Swan qu'elle était, avait fait clairement comprendre à la mairesse qu'elle désirait s'amuser en provoquant Robin ou elle-même. À quelques reprises, l'homme des bois s'était laissé emporté par la colère, et à chaque fois, Emma gagnait un peu plus la bataille. Jusqu'à remporter la guerre quand Régina avait quitté Robin un soir de printemps. Cette dernière, trop accaparée par ce jeu entre elle et la blonde, en avait délaissé son compagnon, quand un matin elle s'était rendue compte que leur histoire ne menait à rien. Ne servait à rien. Elle vibrait davantage quand Emma la provoquait, que lorsque Robin s'évertuait à lui donner du plaisir de façon charnelle.

Emma se dirigea elle aussi vers le poste du shérif, et alors qu'elle allait pousser la double porte, David la percuta en sortant. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba les fesses dans une flaque d'eau.

\- Emma ! Ça va ? Excuses-moi je ne t'avais pas vu !

\- J'avais remarqué ! Siffla-t-elle de colère entre ses dents. Tu aurais pu faire attention tout de même ! Continua-t-elle en attrapant la main que lui tendait son père.

\- Je suis désolée, Emma. Écoute, je dois partir. On se voit plus tard.

\- Oui.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, Régina t'attend.

\- Oui bah, elle va attendre. S'énerva Emma en frottant ses fesses.

La blonde arriva jusqu'à son bureau en bougonnant. Elle enleva sa veste, qu'elle balança sur une chaise placée dans un coin de la pièce, et prit place à son bureau, le tout dans un silence de plomb. Régina était assise. Droite, les jambes croisées, sa peau visible par la jupe noire fendue sur le côté qu'elle portait. Emma glissa son regard sans pudeur, sur les jambes hâlées de la belle brune. Elle détailla son corps un peu plus et remonta les yeux. Elle y rencontra ses seins emprisonnés dans un chemisier blanc ne demandant qu'à être libérés. Chose qu'elle se retenait de faire à l'instant même. Continuant son périple, elle vit le sourire satisfait de la mairesse et son regard chocolat, traduisant désir et son impatience. Impatience qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à contenir.

\- Que veux-tu Régina ?

\- Il me semble que nous avions un rendez-vous ? Mes rapports ? Vous vous souvenez que cela fait partie de votre travail.

\- C'est moi qui te les amène habituellement.

\- Je me suis dit que cela irait plus vite, si je me déplaçais moi-même.

\- Et bien tu t'es déplacée pour rien. Ils ne sont pas finit.

Régina se leva doucement, pénétrant son regard dans celui d'Emma, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'approcha lascivement du shérif en contournant le bureau. Elle se pencha en avant pour s'appuyer, d'une main sur l'accoudoir du siège d'Emma et de l'autre sur les hanches. Le décolleté de Régina se trouvant à quelques centimètres du regard de la blonde, cette dernière sentit son corps s'enflammer doucement. D'autant plus quand la belle brune lui chatouilla l'oreille de quelques paroles.

\- Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher avant que je ne sévisse.

Accompagnant ses paroles, Régina lécha le lobe du shérif avant de le mordre suffisamment pour laisser une petite marque.

Emma en avait fermé les yeux se laissant transporter par les sensations recueillies. Son gémissement n'avait rien de douloureux, bien au contraire. Les choses devenaient sérieuses. Le jeu prenait un tournant qu'elle allait apprécier. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun contact n'avait été établi, mais celui là, était le début de tout.

Emma se redressa en quelques secondes et poussa Régina jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte violemment les placards en ferraille bleu. Le shérif attrapa ses poignets qu'elle coinça au-dessus de sa tête et approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de son cou. Elle ne fit rien. La blonde respira juste son odeur, collant son corps au sien, une jambe entre les siennes. Régina aurait pu la faire s'éloigner d'un simple mouvement de la main, mais elle aimait trop le côté sauvage d'Emma pour renoncer à ce moment.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je joue... Souffla Emma dans le cou de la Reine, qui frissonna immédiatement les mots prononcés.

Un bruit se fit entendre et elles détachèrent leurs corps. Leurs regards, par contre, évoquaient des avalanches d'émotions.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Mary-Margaret l'œil inquiet.

\- Bien évidemment. C'est juste votre fille qui est incapable de faire son travail. Comme d'habitude. Répliqua Régina de manière cinglante. Et vous arrivez toujours au mauvais moment, vous ! À croire que c'est inné chez vous !

\- Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

\- Rien. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Régina. Tu tombes mal. Expliqua Emma à sa mère en retournant s'asseoir au bureau. Je vous apporte vos rapports quand ils seront terminés Ma-dame le Maire. Continua la blonde sans jeter le moindre regard à Régina. Ce qui l'énerva.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt que ça ne tarde pas trop.

Au son de la menace, Emma leva les yeux. Dans un air de défi, elle poursuivit :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Avant même que la brune ne l'incendie sur place, Ruby entra joyeusement, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- Ha vous êtes là !

Régina se recula, attrapa sa veste, son sac et prit la direction de la sortie. Sans un mot de plus, elle partit en bousculant légèrement la louve.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle s'est levée du pied gauche ?

\- Emma n'a pas rendu ses rapports de la semaine dernière. Raconta la mère de la blonde.

\- Outch ! Ça a du barder ! Je vois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais ici. C'est rassurant. Rigola la louve.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez à y faire quelque chose. Alors quoi ?

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Emma. Tu me sembles sur les nerfs.

\- Ma journée a très mal commencé. C'est tout. Donc ?

\- Je voulais savoir si toi et Henry vouliez venir dîner à la maison, ce soir.

\- Oh non ! Je voulais l'embarquer avec moi au Rabbit Hole ce soir. Se plaignit la brune aux longues mèches rouges.

\- C'est tout choisi. Ton dîner maman, tu l'auras. Mais avec Henry. Moi, je vais avec Ruby. J'ai besoin de sortir !

Mary-Margaret s'avança vers sa fille, le regard triste. Depuis son passage dans le monde des ténèbres, elle pensait perdre Emma à chaque instant. La petite brune savait que sa progéniture était de nouveau la sauveuse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir encore peur de la perdre.

\- Emma, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé en famille. Ça nous ferait du bien, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Justement ! Après tout ça, j'ai besoin d'évacuer un peu et je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas avec un repas en famille que j'y arriverais.

Emma se leva enfin de son siège et ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à sa mère. Elle lui prit les mains et bloqua son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vais bien, maman ! On se fera un repas tous ensemble, je te le promets. Mais pour ce soir, je veux m'amuser. De plus, je n'ai pas encore passé une seule soirée avec Ruby depuis qu'elle est de nouveau avec nous. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. On se voit plus tard ? Murmura-t-elle émue.

\- Oui.

Mary-Margaret serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de la laisser en compagnie de Ruby.

\- Bien ! Le Rabbit Hole alors ? Demanda Emma en confirmation.

\- Ouep Em', j'ai demandé à Belle de venir aussi !

\- Parfait ! Bon, je vais finir ces rapports sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours entiers !

\- Et ça te donnera une occasion de revoir Régina ! Glissa Ruby avant de s'éclipser hors du poste de shérif.

Emma allait répliquer, mais il était trop tard. Les quelques mois de captivité sous sa forme de louve l'avait rendu plus aguerri et plus rapide. Si bien que Ruby avait déjà disparu avant même que la jeune femme blonde ne relève la tête. Et à quoi bon ? Ruby avait raison. Régina était partie bien trop vite à son goût, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

De son côté, la mairesse avait également eu un réveil compliqué, ce matin-là. Encore embrumée des rêves de sa nuit passée, elle avait mis un certain temps à émerger. Lui revenait encore en mémoire le corps brûlant de son shérif qu'elle n'avait pu que frôler du bout des doigts sans jamais réellement la toucher. Son regard empli de désir inassouvi et de luxure débordant restaient gravés en elle comme un souvenir inoubliable. La Reine s'était réveillée avec un sentiment de frustration et elle détestait ça. Elle devait se venger. Même si Emma n'était pas responsable de son subconscient, c'était tout de même de sa faute si elle l'obsédait. C'est en s'habillant qu'elle avait prit la décision de rejoindre le poste du shérif avant de se rendre à la mairie. Régina voulait électriser Emma comme elle l'avait été dans son rêve.

À peine garée, que son regard avait trouvé Emma dehors devant sa coccinelle. Tout était remonté. Son désir et sa frustration.

\- À toi de jouer. Avait-elle pensé.

Quand elle était ressortie du commissariat, Régina en était soulagée. Bizarrement, elle avait eu peur que ses agissements ne soient pas appréciés, mais quand elle vit Emma la déshabiller du regard, toutes ses craintes avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle prit le temps de souffler tranquillement avant de démarrer la voiture. Le goût de la peau d'Emma encore dans sa bouche et sur ses lèvres, elle se revoyait coincée entre la belle blonde et l'armoire métallique. Les vibrations au creux de son bas-ventre lui indiquaient qu'elle aurait aimé qu'Emma prenne possession d'elle, de son corps et de son désir.

Tout ceci était parfait, jusqu'à ce que Snow débarque suivi de la louve ! Elle les maudissait. Mais elle se mit à sourire en pensant aux paroles de la blonde :

 _\- Rien. Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Régina. Tu tombes mal._

Puis elle se rappela la suite de leur conversation et elle perdît son sourire enjôleur...

 _\- Je vous apporte vos rapports quand ils seront terminés Madame le Maire._

 _\- Il y a plutôt intérêt que ça ne tarde pas trop._

 _\- Sinon quoi ?_

Régina arriva à la mairie légèrement remontée par ce qu'il s'était passé. Emma avait eu le dernier mot. C'était impensable. La brune connaissait son insubordination, mais généralement, elle gagnait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu et il était hors de question que cela se passe ainsi.

La brune était consciente qu'elle avait été la première à engager un geste vers Emma. Jusqu'à vouloir l'énerver, la tester, l'exciter peut-être. Entre elles deux, la tension n'avait jamais été si forte. Voire même explosive. Depuis le début, elles se cherchaient, mais il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. La mairesse sentait son corps se réchauffer dès que la belle blonde se rapprochait d'elle. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps et il fallait absolument lui faire comprendre et ne pas se rabaisser à lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait. Ni à faire une nouvelle fois, un geste vers elle.

Alors qu'elle entamait son quatrième café noir, un appel provenant du secrétariat résonna dans son grand bureau baroque.

\- Oui Zoé ?

\- Madame le Maire, Tinkerbell est ici et demande à vous voir.

\- Faites la entrer.

À peine avait-elle raccroché avec Zoé que la fée blonde pénétrait dans le bureau avec un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Tink, que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Salut Gina ! Je vais bien merci. Et toi, tout va bien ?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. C'est ridicule.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça. C'est juste que madame la méchante reine ne veut pas le montrer au reste du monde.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça non plus. Je ne suis plus la méchante de l'histoire.

\- Je sais. Faut bien que je t'embête un peu. Bon ! J'ai entendu que les filles se retrouvaient au Rabbit Hole ce soir. Alors, nous aussi, on y va!

\- Certainement pas ! Il est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans ce terrier infâme.

Tink se leva du sofa où elle s'était installée en arrivant et prit la direction de la sortie. Juste avant de passer le chambranle de la porte, elle se retourna et planta son regard malicieux dans ceux de la mairesse.

\- Je passe te chercher vers 21h. Fais-toi belle. Henry dort chez ses grands-parents.

Avant même qu'elle ne refuse cette invitation pour la seconde fois, Tink s'était envolée.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

La petite cloche du restaurant de Granny tinta et Tinkerbell entra comme une furie. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et interpella Ruby qui tournait le dos.

\- Partie 1 : Ok ! Lança la blonde fière d'elle.

\- Elle a dit oui ? Sérieux ?

\- C'est de Régina dont on parle, donc elle a dit non, bien évidemment. Mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle sera là ! Et toi ? Demanda Tink en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant le comptoir.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'insister ! Répondit la brune avec un flegme évident.

\- Génial ! Bon et j'espère que ça va fonctionner parce qu'il y en a marre de voir toute cette tension. À croire qu'elles pensent qu'on ne remarque rien!

\- C'est clair. Tout à l'heure si Mary-Margaret n'était pas arrivée, je pense que je les aurais retrouvé dans une situation compromettante. Je pouvais sentir leurs hormones sur le parking du poste de police !

\- J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Rigola Tink, contente que son amie s'ouvre enfin au plaisir.

La jeune serveuse, un verre à la main et un torchon de l'autre, s'approcha un peu plus de la fée et ensemble elles établirent la suite de leurs plans. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tinkerbell quitta le restaurant, fière de leurs manigances.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Le soir était vite arrivé sur Storybrooke et la journée d'Emma prenait enfin fin. Heureusement pour elle, pas d'autres incidents ne lui étaient arrivés. La blonde avait tranquillement prit le chemin de son manoir, avec sa voiture de fonction, puisque la sienne avait un pneu de crevé.

Elle grignota rapidement des restes qu'elle avait dans le frigo, saisit une pomme rouge trônant dans une corbeille de fruit sur la table du salon et grimpa au premier étage.

En montant les marches, une par une, elle regarda la pomme dans sa main et se remémora le jour où Régina lui avait amené cette corbeille. C'était peu de temps après qu'elle se soit débarrassée des ténèbres, la brune avait frappé à la porte du manoir, comme elle avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, 5 ans auparavant. Mais quand Emma avait ouvert la porte, le regard et le sourire de la mairesse n'étaient pas comparable à la première fois. Son sourire traduisait sa joie de voir Emma et son regard enveloppait la blonde d'une tendre affection. Depuis ce jour, elles se cherchaient et les deux femmes en étaient pleinement conscientes.

Prête depuis plus de 20 minutes, Emma avait opté pour quelque chose de simple et pratique. Un jeans noir et un débardeur blanc. Les cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval approximative et un maquillage léger. Elle était à l'aise et pour danser, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Des coups de klaxon se firent entendre, signe de l'arrivée de ses amies. Elle quitta la cuisine et ferma la porte de sa maison avant de s'approcher de la voiture rouge de Ruby.

\- Elsa ! Tu es là ?

\- Hé oui ! J'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre départ. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.

Les deux blondes se serrèrent dans les bras savourant leurs retrouvailles inespérées. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les yeux fermés, Emma retrouva son calme. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur Ruby, plutôt satisfaite de sa surprise.

\- Tu as tout manigancé ! Avoues !

\- J'avoue ! Confirma la brune dans un doux sourire.

Emma changea de partenaire et enlaça la serveuse à son tour.

\- Comment as-tu fais ? Tu n'as pas connu Elsa quand elle est arrivée à Storybrooke.

\- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources ! Répondit-elle simplement dans un clin d'œil. Bon et si on y allait!?

\- Oh oui, nous allons fêter la venue d'Elsa ! Proposa Emma en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu as lâché ta robe bleue ? Se moqua le shérif avec humour.

\- Comme tu peux le voir !

\- Montez dans la voiture, Belle nous attend !

\- On va la retrouver ta belle ! Elle n'est pas perdue !

Elles grimpèrent dans la voiture avec une bonne humeur évidente et Ruby démarra pour prendre la route vers le Rabbit Hole.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Régina se préparait tranquillement pour dîner seule, quand la sonnette résonna dans l'ensemble du manoir. Elle s'agaça, car elle savait qui venait interrompre son moment de calme. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle passa ses mains sur sa jupe pour défroisser des replis invisibles avant de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Effectivement, derrière la lourde porte blanche se tenait la fée blonde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle portait une jolie robe verte et était surmontée de léger talons, allongeant ses jambes de quelques centimètres.

\- Que fais-tu là Tink ?

\- Je viens te chercher. Et vu ta tenue, j'ai bien fait de venir en avance ! Répondit la blonde avec dédain en s'introduisant dans le manoir sans y être invité.

\- Il me semble que je t'ai dis non ce matin.

\- Il me semble que je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Maintenant va te changer.

\- Tu es plus têtue qu'Emma ! Ce n'est pas croyable !

\- Ça, tu le sais depuis longtemps, ma chère Régina !

La brune n'insista pas. Elle savait que cela était inutile face à Tinkerbell et grimpa jusque dans sa chambre, en ronchonnant, pour se changer. La mairesse se glissa rapidement sous une douche revigorante et se délecta de la douce odeur de son gel douche à la pomme. Une fois fait, elle choisit un tailleur pantalon noir et une chemise grise anthracite dans sa penderie, une paire de talon aiguille. Elle se recoiffa en vitesse, laissant ses longs cheveux détachés et redescendit rejoindre son amie.

\- Ha bah c'est mieux comme ça. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas venir, tu sens drôlement bon !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour puer. J'ai une certaine classe tout de même.

\- Comptes-tu t'amuser ce soir ? Demanda la fée, le sous-entendu clairement prononcé dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Possible ! Répondit simplement la mairesse en passant devant Tink pour sortir du manoir.

Tinkerbell se retourna pour observer son amie marcher vers sa voiture. Sa démarche était sans appel. La chasse était ouverte et la fée connaissait déjà le gibier. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit la brune en quelques enjambées en pensant que la partie 1 était lancée.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

L'odeur du Rabbit Hole émanait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Cette odeur d'alcool et de sueur mélangée à l'atmosphère tendue des danseurs se collant les uns aux autres, était étrangement délicieuse. Régina laissa sa veste au vestiaire et se dirigea vers le bar. D'un coup d'œil, elle scanna la salle, puis le comptoir et enfin la piste de danse. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Tinkerbell commanda deux shooter de tequila et donna un petit verre à la brune. Elles trinquèrent et avalèrent cul-sec le contenu. Après une grimace et un mouvement bref de la tête, Régina demanda au barman deux autres verres.

Après 3 shooter chacune, Régina vit au loin Emma, Ruby, Belle et Elsa. Elles s'amusaient et riaient ensemble. Un sentiment de jalousie s'insinua rapidement en elle. Elle aurait voulu avoir toute l'attention de la blonde et profiter d'elle.

Tinkerbell qui avait remarqué le comportement de la brune, lança la seconde partie du plan.

\- Tu as vu, les filles sont là-bas. Je vais leur dire bonsoir. Tu viens ?

\- Je finis mon verre. J'arrive après.

\- Comme tu veux !

La blonde haussa les épaules et prit la direction des jeunes femmes de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Ruby vit le signe de la fée et donna un léger coup de coude à Elsa. Elle comprit le signal et entra en scène à son tour.

\- Je vais me chercher un verre. Je reviens !

\- Oh. Okay ! Prends-moi une autre bière ! Demanda Emma, ne se doutant de rien !

La Reine d'Arendelle lui fit un signe de la main et marcha en direction de Tink, elles se firent un clin d'oeil, un sourire et se croisèrent simplement. La fée prit place à côté Emma et Elsa s'assit à côté de Régina.

\- Elsa ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

\- Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai appris tout se qu'il s'était passé, je me suis dis que cela ferait plaisir à Emma de voir une amie.

\- Vous avez eu raison. Elle a l'air heureuse.

\- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Je vous offre un verre ? Shooter ?

Régina ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la Reine, mais apprécia l'attention. L'image d'Emma apparût dans son esprit et elle imagina sa réaction si elle flirtait avec la blonde. Cela la fit sourire. La mairesse porta son regard de prédateur sur Elsa et lui sourit innocemment.

\- Avec plaisir...

De son côté, Emma avait effectivement vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle se concentra sur la nouvelle arrivée qui visiblement avait déjà quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Salut Tink. C'est bien que vous soyez venues.

\- Il a fallu forcer sa Majesté, mais le principal c'est qu'on soit là. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tink en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la sauveuse.

\- Entièrement d'accord ! Tu tournes à quoi ?

\- Tequila ! Y'a que ça de vrai. Dis-moi, ça te dis d'aller danser. Visiblement, ça ne gênera pas Ruby et Belle. C'est à se demander si elles m'ont vu !

\- Oh ça, j'en doute. Rigola Emma visualisant ses deux amies, bouche l'une contre l'autre. Allé, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent au centre de la piste de danse et contre toute attente, au lieu de danser séparément, Tink enlaça la blonde et se colla à elle. Emma accepta cette approche étonnante et elles commencèrent à se déhancher l'une contre l'autre. La musique changea de ton et le rythme sensuel des vibrations rendait leur danse presque érotique. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Régina se retourner et son regard croisa le sien immédiatement. La fée lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit délicatement ses mains jusqu'au dessus des fesses d'Emma...

Régina sentait la colère monter en elle. Ça devrait être elle en train de danser avec Emma. Ça devrait être elle en train de la caresser ! Pourquoi Emma ne la repoussait pas ? Pourquoi elle se laissait faire ? Régina ne perdît pas une seconde de plus, elle devait agir maintenant. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva avec la main d'Elsa dans la sienne et elles se dirigeaient vers la piste.

Elsa la stoppa, son jeu à elle commençait. Elle attrapa délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns et la glissa derrière son oreille. Régina la regardait faire interrogativement... Mais elle la laissa continuer. Elsa caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la mairesse, puis les laissa glisser dans son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Elsa la contemplait et s'approcha un peu plus. Sa main remonta au creux de sa nuque, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque, car seul leurs souffles se mélangèrent et la blonde lui insuffla à l'oreille quelques mots :

\- Vous êtes délicieuse ce soir...

À ces mots, Régina enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille d'Elsa et c'est ainsi qu'elles entamèrent leur danse. Une danse, plutôt lascive.

À quelques pas d'ici, stratégiquement placé Tink et Emma n'avait pas perdue une miette du spectacle. L'une félicitait sa nouvelle amie pour son magnifique jeu de rôle, l'autre devenait folle de rage à l'intérieur.

Non loin de la piste, Ruby et Belle se délectaient de ce magnifique spectacle. Pour le moment, leur plan se déroulait sans accro...

Partie 1 : L'invitation au Rabbit Hole.  
Partie 2 : Danser avec des partenaires différentes.  
Partie 3 : Provoquer la jalousie.

Et sans rien faire de plus, la partie 3 s'était d'elle même lancée...

Par vengeance et tout en dansant, Emma agrippa Tink un peu plus et colla son bassin à celui de la blonde. Elles remuaient l'une contre l'autre. L'une des mains du shérif vint se placer d'un côté du cou de la fée alors que de l'autre, Emma y posa ses lèvres dans un chaud baiser.

Régina avait tout vu. Son sang coulait dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion et elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle quitta la piste de danse et s'engouffra dans les toilettes du bar. La mairesse faisait les cent pas dans cette pièce étroite et tentait de calmer l'énervement qui prenait possession d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela la mettrait dans cet état. Elle était jalouse. Emma dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça l'agaçait. Emma embrassait quelqu'un d'autre, ça la rendait folle. Elle s'imaginait Tinkerbell et Emma en couple, elle avait des envies de meurtres.

Elle fut stoppée quand la brune entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Régina se retourna et croisa le regard sombre d'Emma. Lentement, et sans quitter des yeux la femme devant elle, la blonde referma la porte et enclencha correctement le loquet pour la fermer à clé. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Régina ne fonde sur son shérif. Celle-ci embrassait le cou d'Emma sans douceur. La seule chose qui comptait était de marquer son territoire. Emma était à elle et la brune allait lui faire comprendre.

Dans une force insoupçonnée, la mairesse plaqua Emma contre le mur avant de détacher la ceinture de la blonde.

\- Régina...

\- Tais-toi !

La brune attrapa les poignets du shérif et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête. À l'aide de la ceinture d'Emma, Régina attacha ses mains à l'applique murale, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Emma respirait difficilement. Cela l'inquiétait autant que l'excitait. Leur jeu avait été trop loin et maintenant il fallait aller jusqu'au bout.

Régina plaça son corps contre celui d'Emma et entrelaça leurs jambes. Front contre front, la brune glissa ses mains dans celles de la blonde attachées et commença, imperceptiblement, à onduler son corps. Leurs seins se rencontrant à chaque passage. Son ventre frôlant celui d'en face. Sa cuisse caressant l'intimité du shérif à chaque mouvement. L'effet sur Emma était immédiat. À chaque friction, ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient jusqu'à lui faire mal et son désir d'être touchée s'intensifiait. Elle se sentait mouiller un peu plus, ruinant par la même occasion son sous-vêtement.

Leur position sensuelle et érotique faisait grimper considérablement la température de la petite pièce. Régina lâcha les mains d'Emma pour que les siennes viennent frôler ses bras, puis lentement, ses seins, sentant durcir ses tétons sous le passage de ses doigts fermes. La blonde en gémit de désir, donnant un léger coup de bassin pour accentuer la friction que la mairesse continuait en même temps. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin jusque son ventre où Régina releva le débardeur pour y caresser la peau brûlante d'envie d'Emma. Doucement elle remonta ses mains et les installa sans hésitation sur chaque sein de la blonde. La brune commença à les malaxer pendant que leurs visages se détachaient. Leurs regards indiquaient la même chose, désir, passion et luxure.

La brune repositionna ses lèvres au creux du cou du shérif et fit courir sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle était très excitée et elle voulait que Régina la prenne maintenant contre ce mur. Comme si la mairesse avait entendue ses pensées, une de ses mains descendit et déboutonna son jeans avant d'insérer sa main à l'intérieur, la faisant glisser le long du tissu de sa culotte. Sa bouche toujours dans son cou, elle était occupée à marquer la jeune femme d'un suçon, maintenant presque violet. Sa main gauche toujours à jouer avec sa poitrine, s'évertuait à titiller les tétons érigés vers elle. Sa main droite plaquée sur sa culotte, devenait humide rien qu'en caressant le tissu.

\- Ré... gina... Soupira la blonde entre deux gémissements.

\- Tu es à moi ! Siffla Régina entre ses lèvres en mordillant son cou.

\- S'il te plaît, prends-moi !

\- À qui appartiens-tu ?

\- À toi ! Maintenant, baises-moi ! Insista Emma avec plus de force et d'excitation dans la voix.

À ses mots, Régina retira sa main droite, puis sa main gauche, s'écarta et détacha Emma de sa ceinture. Une fois le shérif libéré, la mairesse quitta les toilettes du bar pour retourner sur la piste, laissant Emma et sa frustration.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine :-D! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas aussi frustrée qu'Emma! Haha**

 **La suite, samedi prochain!**

 **Mille merci à tous les lecteurs et à tous ceux qui me laisse des review! C'est super agréable et très touchant!**

 **Sonia**

 **;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BONNE ANNÉE 2016 TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous passé le cap de cette nouvelle année avec un bon verre, un bon repas et une bonne soirée!**

 **Voici la suite et fin de cette petite histoire. Gros rated M, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre d'avoir les yeux qui saignent ;-), vous etes prévenues!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **;-)**

* * *

 **~ Partie 2 ~**

La blonde se remettait doucement de son excitation. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Depuis des mois, elle n'avait que le bonheur de l'ancienne méchante reine en tête. Lui trouver sa fin heureuse était sa seule préoccupation. Seulement, entre temps, les ténèbres s'étaient emparés d'elle et cela avait été quelque peu bousculé. Mais finalement, tout allait bien, elle était en paix, heureuse ici, à Storybrooke et c'était ça, sa fin heureuse. Robin n'avait été qu'une distraction, et elle était visiblement la prochaine sur la liste. Tant mieux, car Régina était sur la liste du shérif. En première ligne ! À vrai dire sa liste ne contenait que Régina !

Emma retourna dans la salle et aperçut la mairesse dansant de nouveau avec Elsa. Elle vît rouge et accéléra le pas jusqu'au couple de danseuses.

\- Tu permets ? Demanda la blonde à la reine d'Arendelle.

\- Bien sûr... Répondit-elle dans un sourire satisfait.

\- Emma...

Le regard de la brune avait changé. Un mélange de regret et de pardon pouvait se lire clairement dans ses yeux chocolats. Emma en fut bouleversée, car elle, ne regrettait aucunement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Viens là... Souffla la blonde en enlaçant la Reine.

Leurs bras se mêlèrent, leurs têtes se penchèrent, leurs corps se mirent à danser. Elles mouvaient dans un rythme légèrement plus lent que celui de la musique d'ambiance. Elles s'isolaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles sur la piste. Elles avaient fait abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer, jusqu'à en oublier la musique, les autres danseurs, le bar et l'odeur d'alcool.

Emma se laissa emporter. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de sa reine, se délectant de ses courbes parfaites. Arrivée au-dessus de ses fesses, Emma tira sur la chemise, pour la sortir du pantalon, et glissa ses mains fines sur la peau de la brune. Elle entendit dans le creux de son oreille, le doux son du gémissement de Régina. Cela l'électrisa et sans plus attendre, elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient fortes. Le flottement sur lequel elle avait l'impression de voler, rendait le tout irréel. Son bas-ventre lui criait de la dévorer, de la faire sienne, mais étrangement son cœur lui hurlait de prendre soin d'elle et de n'écouter que ses désirs. Elle l'entourait de ses caresses et la câlinait de ses baisers.

Régina avait quitté précipitamment les toilettes. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était en colère, elle était jalouse et elle voulait, par n'importe quel moyen, rendre Emma dingue d'elle. Et elle avait réussi. Les mots de la blonde résonnaient encore en elle "Baises-moi"... Régina avait voulu la prendre sans ménagement, elle avait senti en elle le côté noir de sa personnalité, et c'est ça, qui l'avait fait fuir. Elle ne voulait absolument pas blesser la blonde et avait donc laissé Emma, comme ça, derrière elle, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand Emma avait prit la place d'Elsa, Régina s'attendait à être flagellée sur la place publique pour son comportement, mais le regard d'Emma n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours empli d'envie et de désir pour elle. Mais à cet instant, il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus doux et plus calme, comme la tendresse. Cette impression s'était confirmée, quand elle entendit la délicatesse de ses paroles en lui demandant de s'approcher.

Elle était dans les bras d'Emma et plus rien n'avait d'importance. La mairesse se sentait enveloppée d'une force inconnue. Quelque chose qui lui gonflait le cœur et lui redonnait espoir. Les attentions de la blonde faisaient frissonner chaque parcelle de sa peau hâlée, et battre son cœur meurtri.

Emma arrêta lentement ses baisers et se redressa légèrement, juste de quoi ancrer son regard dans celui de la brune, mais en laissant leurs corps fusionnés l'un à l'autre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Demanda sérieusement le shérif.

Régina voulait se dégager de ses bras pour s'en aller mais Emma resserra son emprise. L'une de ses mains caressa sa joue. La caresse était si délicate que la mairesse en ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour accentuer la douce sensation.

\- La seule chose que je regrette, Régina, c'est que tu sois partie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Emma...

\- Expliques-moi et je te dirais.

La brune rougissait et même dans la pénombre Emma pouvait le remarquer. Elle trouva cela touchant et resserra son emprise. Elle reprit sa position dans son cou. Peut-être que si la mairesse ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, elle expliquerait les choses plus facilement.

\- Alors ?

\- Je... J'en ai eu envie. Terriblement.

\- Et que y'a-t-il de mal ?

\- La façon dont j'en avais envie.

\- Tu voulais me dominer, ça je l'ai bien compris. S'amusa Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Emma ! S'inquiéta la mairesse en se reculant de la blonde vivement.

La brune quitta la piste de danse après s'être dégagée des bras du shérif. Celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et rattrapa Régina près du vestiaire. Elle lui empoigna le bras pour la retourner et la colla à son tour contre le mur, emprisonnant ses mains de chaque côtés de sa tête.

\- Non ce n'était pas drôle. Déclara très sérieusement Emma. C'était très excitant. Tu as dû le constater quand tu avais ta main dans mon pantalon.

Régina ne répondit pas, le corps d'Emma contre elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle la désirait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus raisonner correctement.

\- De quoi as-tu eu peur ? De ton côté dominant ?

\- Oui... Murmura-t-elle simplement en fixant ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma.

\- Qui t'a dit que ça ne me plaisait pas ? Il me semble que j'étais plutôt réceptive dans les toilettes... Non ?

\- Si... Emma je... Je te veux !

Elles se souriaient d'un sourire laissant parfaitement comprendre qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles se désiraient énormément. Ce qu'elles ressentaient lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble, dépassait ce qu'elles avaient pu ressentir par le passé. C'est cet étrange sentiment germant au fond de leurs cœurs qui les poussèrent à continuer leur jeu, devenu physique.

La peur infondée de Régina disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Dans une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, elle inversa leur position et plaqua à nouveau Emma contre le mur, comme quelques instants plus tôt. Elle reprit le contrôle de la situation et d'elle-même.

Pour la première fois, depuis le début de la soirée, ses yeux glissèrent sur les lèvres claires de la blonde. Elle avait énormément envie de l'embrasser. Le baiser était très important pour Régina, et à cet instant elle le voulait plus que tout. Certes, elle voulait la posséder et faire d'elle sienne en la prenant et la faisant gémir, mais elle voulait aussi lui montrer toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit courir ses doigts de chaque côtés des joues du shérif jusqu'à les entremêler aux longues mèches blondes attachées. Son regard était dorénavant doux et léger. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlèrent, elle ferma ses yeux après avoir vu ceux d'Emma se clorent et combla l'espace restant.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord, puis se caressèrent. Les jeunes femmes s'embrassaient enfin d'un véritable baiser. Après des mois à se chercher, un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur s'emparait d'elles. Régina savait, au fond d'elle, ce qui la poussait inexorablement vers Emma et le baiser confirmait ses appréhensions. Mais elle n'avait pas peur et ne voulait pas fuir, car dans les yeux d'Emma, elle y avait lu la même chose. Quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple attraction.

Régina goûtait avec délectation les lèvres de sa sauveuse et Emma sentait l'excitation revenir au galop. Cette dernière accentua leur échange buccal en parcourant les lèvres de la brune de sa langue. Elle caressait ses lèvres rouges attendant l'autorisation d'y retrouver sa jumelle. Régina ouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue rejoindre celle de la blonde. Leurs langues se caressaient et découvraient l'humidité enivrante de leurs bouches. Elles s'embrassaient en oubliant le monde qui les entourait une fois de plus. Elles l'oublièrent tellement que leurs mains reprirent leurs chasses sur la peau de l'autre.

À bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent et Régina se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans un sourire.

\- Quittons cet endroit que je te montre ce dont une reine est capable.

\- Avec plaisir Majesté. Souffla Emma, la voix tremblante de désir.

D'un mouvement fluide de la main, Régina les téléporta jusque dans le hall de son manoir. De l'autre côté du bar, cachées derrière un mur à les observer, Ruby, Belle, Tink et Elsa se félicitèrent pour avoir réussi leur plan. Les faire - enfin - craquer.

Elles étaient apparues au milieu du hall du manoir de Régina, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, toujours en se dévorant du regard. Emma ne tenait plus, son désir grimpait de secondes en secondes et elle voulait la Reine. Sans plus attendre, elle agrippa les fesses de Régina pour la soulever et la posa sur le guéridon de l'entrée. La blonde lui écarta les jambes pour se mettre entre et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser pleins de passion et de tendresse.

Ses mains, guidées par l'envie, défaisaient un à un les boutons du chemisier, jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement et prendre possession des seins de sa belle. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, qu'elle parsema de baisers et de coups de langues vigoureux. En même temps, elle retira définitivement la chemise et dégrafa le soutien-gorge, dernier rempart avant le bonheur de goûter à ses tétons durcis. Leur étreinte était passionnelle et cela les rendait folles de désirs. Régina avait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait détaché, et les poussait vers le bas. La shérif comprit le message silencieux et prit instinctivement ses seins en coupe avant de les dévorer sensuellement.

Pendant que sa main droite cajolait et titillait son sein droit, l'autre était malmené par une langue avide de désir. Elle le suçait, puis le mordillait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terriblement dur et érigé vers sa bouche. Sa langue traçait des petits cercles autour de celui-ci pour adoucir la tension et permettre seulement au plaisir de faire son œuvre. Les gémissements et les murmures de Régina lui faisaient comprendre que c'était délicieux.

\- Continue, Emma...

La blonde changea de sein et affligea le même traitement à celui de droite. La mairesse ondulait son corps bloqué entre Emma et le mur, elle voulait la sentir plus que ça. Son corps entier l'appelait et voulait vibrer de sensations. Régina, pressée par l'excitation grandissante, défit elle-même le bouton et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon rapidement. Difficilement, elle gigota pour faire glisser son pantalon sous ses fesses, pour le retirer. Une fois cela accompli, elle se reconnecta sur Emma qui lui faisait des merveilles. Sa peau brûlait de sensation à chaque caresse de ses mains, à chaque passage de sa langue, à chaque baiser enivrant. Régina voulait plus. Maintenant.

\- Plus bas... Souffla la mairesse avec envie.

Emma, qui léchait les seins de sa douce, leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Régina, envoûtants.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté.

Très vite, elle prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. La blonde descendit une main et écarta le tissu recouvrant l'intimité de la Reine, avant de la pénétrer de deux doigts rapidement. La mairesse surprise, enroula ses bras autour du cou de la blonde avec force et gémit de bonheur en sentant enfin Emma en elle. Regina n'avait ressenti aucune douleur malgré la précipitation. Elle était tellement mouillée que les doigts d'Emma avaient glissé sans résistance.

La blonde commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dans un rythme soutenu. Elle enroula, de son bras libre, la taille de la brune pour la guider et la serrer davantage. Régina bascula la tête en arrière contre le mur et posa ses mains sur le guéridon pour se maintenir en place. Son bassin quasiment collé à celui d'Emma brûlait de désir. La mairesse gémissait de plus en plus entre leurs baisers, jusqu'à clairement prononcer quelques mots pour encourager la blonde.

\- Oui... Ne t'arrêtes pas !

Emma grogna contre les lèvres de la brune et retourna ses doigts sans les enlever de l'intimité. Le geste provoqua un gémissement de luxure chez Régina. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit le pouce de la blonde appuyer sur son bourgeon de plaisir. Elle le frictionna dans de petits cercles, tout en continuant ses pénétrations régulièrement. À chaque mouvement du poignet, les parois intérieures de Régina se contractaient de plaisir. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait dans le bas-ventre était clairement évidente et coulait entre les doigts d'Emma. Elle sentait l'orgasme se préparer et Régina voulait le sentir rapidement.

\- Fais-moi jouir ! Ordonna la brune.

La blonde s'occupa un peu plus de son clitoris, glissant son pouce dessus de haut en bas et en poursuivant ses pénétrations légèrement plus lentes mais plus profondes. Régina suivait ce rythme enivrant, une main dans la crinière sauvage d'Emma et l'autre tenant fermement le bras dont la main s'activait entre ses cuisses. Emma glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune la léchant et la mordillant avant de remonter jusqu'à l'oreille de la mairesse.

\- Je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi.

\- Oh oui...

\- Tes gémissements m'excitent, Régina...

\- Humm Emma !

Les mots coquins de la blonde eurent raison de la Reine qui, en criant le prénom du shérif, laissa son corps exploser dans un orgasme libérateur. Emma continuait son œuvre sur la boule de nerf pour faire durer le plus longtemps possible cet orgasme fulgurant. Doucement, elle poursuivait ses pénétrations, aidées par la cyprine abondante. Chaque parcelle du corps de Régina tremblait. Elle venait de vivre l'orgasme le plus fou de toute sa vie. Les mois de frustration et la jalousie de la soirée avaient rendu le tout explosif.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Emma !

Elles étaient toujours enlacées l'une conte l'autre, pendant qu'Emma regardait le corps devant elle. Si beau, si doux, si chaud après l'orgasme. Très lentement, elle retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Régina, lui provoquant quelques soubresauts, et les amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle les suça délicatement pour goûter à l'essence même de sa belle de façon très sensuelle. Quand elle planta son regard dans celui de la Reine, ce qu'elle y lu la perturba. En plus de l'excitation évidente dû à son geste et de la lueur post-orgasme, Emma y décela toute la tendresse et l'affection dont Régina pouvait faire preuve.

La brune sut à cet instant qu'Emma venait de découvrir le sentiment qu'elle abritait depuis des mois au fond d'elle. Ce sentiment qu'on ne contrôle pas, qui est là, malgré nos réticences, malgré les contradictions. Ce sentiment qui nous pousse à vouloir, à tout prix le bonheur de l'autre, même si ce n'est pas avec nous. La blonde lui sourit. Un sourire tendre qu'on offre que très rarement, un sourire qui confirme que c'est réciproque.

Régina enlaça ses bras affectueusement autour du cou de la blonde et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Leur baiser était doux, délicat et calme, en total opposé avec la passion de ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Emma plaça ses bras autour de la taille de la mairesse et la fit descendre du guéridon. Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Savourant simplement ce bonheur qu'elles appréciaient et acceptaient.

\- Vous allez me le payer shérif Swan ! Soupira Régina d'une voix rauque, signifiant que la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

\- J'attends de voir ça, ma reine.

Régina se recula et finit de se déshabiller devant la blonde et son regard brillant de désir. Elle retira sa culotte, seul vêtement encore sur elle et se rassit sur le guéridon.

\- Agenouilles-toi devant moi, et retires mes chaussures.

Emma leva un sourcil surprise par la demande, mais accepta avec amusement. Régina voulait jouer les reines et cela lui plaisait. Elle répondit donc à la demande en se plaçant devant elle. La blonde caressa délicatement du bout des doigts ses jambes hâlées jusqu'à ses fines chevilles, puis retira l'une après l'autre les chaussures de sa douce brune.

Régina se remit sur ses pieds dans une grâce délicate. Elle était entièrement nue et cela ne la dérangeait nullement. Elle se sentait forte tant elle était désirée par Emma. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle enleva la ceinture de la blonde et la fit claquer en la retirant complètement. La blonde sursauta et comprit que la Reine voulait la voir soumise.

La brune entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Emma et la conduisit au premier étage. Dans sa chambre. Elle la plaça devant le lit et la retourna. À présent de dos, la blonde ne pouvait pas voir agir la Reine. Cette dernière faufila ses mains en bas du débardeur du shérif, l'agrippa et le remonta jusqu'à lui faire enlever. Régina repoussa les cheveux blonds sur une épaule pour libérer sa peau. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se leva légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Elle fit frissonner Emma qui ne voyait rien, se délectant uniquement des sensations éprouvées.

La brune continua son effeuillage en dégrafant le tissu qui emprisonnait sa poitrine, qui ne demandait qu'à être caressée. Elle fit glisser les bretelles doucement, frôlant par la même occasion, sa peau qui chauffait au fil des secondes. La mairesse, une fois le soutien-gorge enlevé, fit serpenter ses doigts sous les bras de la jeune femme et les remonta fermement sur sa poitrine. Elle les encercla de ses mains et les massa doucement. Sous les paumes de ses mains, elle sentit les tétons clairs se dresser par le désir. Elle commença doucement à les pincer entre ses pouces et ses index. Cela extirpa un gémissement d'Emma, laissant Régina agir à sa guise.

\- Humm c'est bon...

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Soit docile et tout se passera bien.

\- Tu m'excites, c'est dingue !

À ses mots, Emma allait se retourner mais la mairesse en avait décidé autrement. Elle lui agrippa le cou, comme la méchante reine l'aurait fait et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'avises pas de te retourner, tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné ! C'est bien clair ?

\- Limpide, Majesté.

Emma ne vît pas le doux sourire que Régina lui accorda, mais celle-ci ne vît pas non plus celui de la sauveuse. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce soir, elles jouaient, mais la force qui les liait était bien présente.

La brune relâcha son cou et ses mains prirent la direction du sud, vers le bouton du jeans. Elle le défit et fit glisser ensuite la braguette. Ses pouces passèrent sous la ceinture du pantalon et elle commença à découvrir sa peau encore prisonnière. Régina s'accroupit derrière la blonde et chassa le jeans jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle lui retira ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes et enfin le pantalon jambe après jambe. Les mains de la brune caressèrent la peau blanche des jambes d'Emma, remontèrent sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. Elle les massa avant de faire descendre sa culotte pour l'envoyer rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements au sol.

Elle parsema ses jambes de légers baisers, tout en glissant ses doigts sur sa peau frémissante. Elle déposa de doux baisers sur son postérieur et continua sa progression. Ses lèvres humides brûlaient sur leur passage, enflammant ses reins et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Alors qu'elle se relevait doucement, Régina passa ses mains devant, sur ses cuisses, et elles grimpèrent vers l'intimité de la blonde. Elle y découvrit un sexe entièrement épilé. Cela la combla et sa respiration s'accéléra. Une fois debout, elle avança d'un pas et colla son corps nu à celui de la blonde, nu également.

Emma soupira de bonheur en sentant les seins de la brune se plaquer dans son dos, distinguant parfaitement la sensation de ses tétons chatouillant sa peau. Les mains de Régina attrapèrent les hanches de la blonde et pressa ses fesses contre son bassin. Elle accompagna ses gestes de tendres baisers dans son dos et sa nuque. Une des mains de Régina glissa jusqu'au cou d'Emma et fit basculer sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur son épaule. Son oreille, à porté de lèvre, elle lui suçota le lobe de l'oreille tout en aventurant son autre main vers son sexe déjà très humide.

Les premiers lourds gémissements retentirent dans la chambre quand Régina se mit à caresser sensuellement, du bout des doigts, le sexe chaud de la blonde. La brune faisait parcourir sa main de bas en haut, titillant d'abord l'entrée accueillante de son intimité, puis son clitoris gonflé par l'excitation. Pour Emma, la position debout et de dos, augmentait ses sensations. Ne pas voir, ni connaître le prochain acte de sa belle brune, la rendait plus fébrile. Son sens du touché avait considérablement grimpé en flèche, comme son désir et son excitation. La jeune femme blonde pouvait sentir son intimité se mouiller de plus en plus à chaque passage des doigts de Régina.

Elle était soumise aux volontés et aux envies de sa Reine, mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, elle se sentait, malgré la position, en sécurité contre elle. Les battements de son cœur prirent un rythme plus soutenu quand, sans crier gare, Régina la fit sienne en la pénétrant d'un seul doigt. Elle resta comme ça, quelques secondes, avant de mouvoir sa main dans un balancement de va-et-vient. En même temps, son autre main vint trouver refuge sur les seins de la blonde qu'elle se mit à cajoler érotiquement. La sentant terriblement mouiller, Régina inséra un second doigt, ce qui fit gémir plus fortement la blonde.

\- Hummm... Régina... Oui...

La brune stoppa ses mouvements de la main, mais commença à remuer ses doigts à l'intérieur d'Emma. Cette dernière était tellement excitée par toute la soirée qu'elle sentit très rapidement grimper en elle l'orgasme puissant qui logeait pour le moment dans son bas-ventre. Régina entama des mouvements circulaires en elle, tout en prenant soin de son clitoris à l'aide de son pouce. Le corps d'Emma tremblait déjà, mais ces nouvelles caresses la firent presque flancher ses jambes. Elle ne tenait quasiment plus debout et la blonde luttait pour garder cette position. Elle agrippa la tête de Régina, par dessus son épaule, et son autre main enlaça celle de la brune, toujours sur ses seins, qu'elles entreprirent de dorloter ensemble. Leurs visages près l'un de l'autre permettaient à leurs regards de se trouver intensément.

\- Embrasses-moi. Quémanda la blonde dans un pénible souffle.

La Reine n'était plus en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. La voir comme ça entre ses bras, était si enivrant que même elle, sentait sa propre excitation contre les fesses d'Emma. Elle se pencha donc un peu plus et accorda à sa belle le baiser le plus doux qu'elle put. Doux, mais passionné à la fois. Digne de leur relation depuis leur toute première rencontre. Leurs lèvres se caressaient charnellement, puis leurs langues se trouvèrent.

Ce baiser était l'apothéose de cet acte. Le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice explosa si fort qu'elle cria le prénom de la brune quand l'orgasme s'échappa d'Emma. Régina la serrait fortement par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

\- Régina...

La blonde reprenait sa respiration doucement tandis que la brune continuait très lentement ses pénétrations jusqu'à les arrêter complètement. Elles restèrent ainsi, ayant pour seul symphonie les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs souffles bruyants.

Emma se retourna, Régina encercla le cou de la blonde de ses bras et avança jusqu'au lit. La shérif s'y assit, puis appuya ses coudes sur les draps. Elle admirait la magnifique femme qu'était Régina. Celle-ci sentit son corps s'enflammer sous le regard bouillonnant du shérif. Elle allait s'abaisser sur Emma quand la blonde se releva.

\- Restes là... Souffla la blonde d'une voix chargée d'appétit sexuel.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de sa douce, caressant sa peau délicatement. Doucement elle passa sur son ventre puis remonta vers la poitrine demandeuse. Leurs regards se trouvèrent et elles restèrent ainsi à profiter simplement l'une de l'autre.

Le rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, Régina posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma avant de les hausser sur ses cheveux. Elle les rassembla dans une queue de cheval et la tira en arrière pour bien lui relever la tête. La mairesse se pencha en avant pour capturer sa bouche d'un baiser nécessiteux. Leurs langues se taquinèrent très rapidement de manière sensuelle. Emma profita de cet instant pour glisser une main entre les cuisses de Régina. Cette dernière, surprise, étouffa un gémissement de plaisir entre les lèvres de sa belle.

La blonde mit un terme à l'échange avant d'entamer de longs et savoureux baisers sur son ventre tonic. Érotiquement, elle lécha sa peau, traçant une ligne imaginaire vers le bas. Elle leva le regard, se plantant directement dans celui de Régina qui n'attendait que le prochain mouvement de sa langue. Sans vraiment, s'en rendre compte, elle poussa sa compagne vers l'endroit où elle désirait le plus être touchée.

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire enjôleur avant de serpenter sa langue entre les replis de son sexe très humide. Immédiatement, la brune bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant de doux sons luxurieux.

La sauveuse lécha de bas en haut son sexe pour en récupérer le fin nectar qu'elle savoura avec plaisir. Doucement, elle contourna la zone la plus sensible arrachant un cri de frustration à Régina. Elle s'en amusa et profita de ce moment d'une rare intensité. La mairesse essayait de la guider là où son corps criait d'être prit. Au bout de quelques minutes à se jouer d'elle, Emma passa le bout ferme de sa langue sur le clitoris de Régina.

\- Han Emma... Oui...! Cria la brune en pressant davantage la tête de la blonde contre son sexe. Continues !

La shérif ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps et entama de douces pressions sur l'organe afin de faire monter la tension en elle. Plus elle la léchait, plus Régina commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient du bassin. Les mains de la blonde se plaquèrent sur ses fesses pour lui permettre de suivre le rythme imposé. Dans le but de l'électriser, Emma saisit entre ses lèvres son clitoris et commença à la sucer avec délice.

La manœuvre, digne d'une fellation, embrasa le corps et le sexe de la brune qui mouillait terriblement. Régina abaissa la tête et observa les mouvements d'Emma. Elle trouvait cela terriblement excitant et n'en pouvait presque plus. La brune voulait la toucher également et voir sur son visage le plaisir ressenti. Elle lui tira de nouveau les cheveux vers l'arrière et elle l'embrassa sans attendre, goûtant par la même occasion sa propre excitation.

Doucement, elles s'allongèrent sur les draps blancs. Régina glissa une cuisse entre celles d'Emma et colla son corps contre celui de la blonde. Les gestes reprirent vite, les mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau, pendant que leurs hanches remuaient à en frotter leurs sexes mouillés.

Chacune des deux femmes plongea une main vers le centre de leur besoin charnel. Elles voulaient se donner du plaisir ensemble.

Régina, au-dessus d'Emma, avait son autre main dans ses cheveux et les caressait tendrement, affectueusement, amoureusement.

Emma, soumise au corps de la brune, faufila sa seconde main sur les fesses de sa belle, l'empêchant ainsi de s'éloigner.

Elles s'embrassaient tendrement, jouant avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues. Les deux femmes laissaient s'envoler des gémissements de plaisir mais aussi de bonheur. Elles se trouvaient et leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, trop heureuse de pouvoir se savourer enfin.

Les mains cajolaient ensemble le sexe de l'autre. D'abord se caressant tranquillement, glissant leurs doigts de l'entrée du plaisir jusqu'au clitoris. Puis dans l'autre sens. Emma fut la première à ne pas résister et approcha ses doigts un peu plus vers l'antre tant désiré.

\- Prends-moi. Gémit difficilement Régina dans leur baiser.

Ce fut suffisant pour Emma qui glissa, sans aucune résistance, deux doigts profondément dans le sexe de la brune.

\- Tes doigts... En moi... Tenta Emma entre deux coups de reins.

Régina comprit le message et suivit la même direction. Lentement, elle enfonça également deux doigts, faisant souffler la blonde de plaisir. L'ancienne Dark One releva sa cuisse pour presser davantage sa main sur le sexe de Régina. Elle pouvait sentir sa cyprine couler entre ses doigts, puis sur son propre sexe. Ensemble, dans une parfaite synchronisation orchestrée, elles se donnèrent du plaisir au rythme de leurs pénétrations de plus en plus vigoureuses. Emma passa son pouce sur le clitoris de Régina, qui surprise, mordit la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui gémit dans un mélange de douleur et d'excitation.

Plus elles dansaient horizontalement, plus les souffles se faisaient courts. Elles stoppèrent leur baiser, ne pouvant plus faire autre chose que donner et recevoir ce plaisir incroyable. Collant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas, Régina ! Ordonna la blonde sentant une nuée de papillons prendre son envol dans son bas-ventre

\- Jouis avec moi. Désira la Reine les yeux noirs de sexualité.

\- C'est... tellement... bon... Susurra Emma la voix suave.

Régina accéléra doucement les pénétrations, tout en caressant la boule de nerf gonflée par le plaisir. Les parois de son sexe se contractèrent sous ses torrides attentions, jusqu'à finalement planter ses ongles dans sa chaire pour se laisser transporter par les vagues de l'orgasme.

Tentant de lutter contre son propre orgasme, Emma continua ses puissants va-et-vient en Régina, massant en même temps son clitoris de la paume de sa main.

Régina se redressa légèrement, appuyant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Dans cette position, elle sentait les longs doigts du shérif s'agiter en elle, la rendant complètement folle. Leurs corps couverts d'une fine couche de sueur commençaient à vibrer à l'unisson, à frissonner de plaisir.

Emma ne tenait plus et, dans un râle de sensualité et de jouissance, elle se cambra et laissa exploser son orgasme ravageur. Régina qui la regardait jouir, s'abandonna totalement à elle en l'accompagnant, quelques secondes plus tard en criant son orgasme à travers la chambre.

Les spasmes de leurs jouissances continuèrent sur plusieurs minutes. Revenant difficilement sur terre, Régina se rallongea complètement sur Emma, l'enveloppant de son bonheur. La blonde l'entoura par la taille, frôlant de ses mains sa peau encore humide. Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, réalisant chacune de leur côté, la réalité de la chose.

Régina se décala sur le côté tout en gardant des yeux, la femme dans son lit. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés, ouvrit ses bras, demandant silencieusement à sa brune de venir y prendre place. La mairesse n'attendit pas trois secondes avant de se blottir contre celle qui avait, depuis longtemps, chapardé son cœur. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou et glissa un bras sur son ventre, la câlinant tendrement. Emma, quant à elle, vint nouer ses bras autour de sa Reine, l'empêchant de disparaître.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça. Exigea la Reine en faisant jouer le bout de ses doigts autour de son nombril.

\- Quoi ça ? Demanda innocemment la belle blonde.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Jouer avec mes nerfs. Répondit Régina en relevant légèrement la tête pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Et avec ma jalousie. Souffla-t-elle pour finir au creux de son oreille.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qui a invité Elsa à danser ? S'amusa Emma face à la mine grimaçante de sa douce.

\- On est quitte ? Proposa-t-elle dans un franc sourire.

\- On est quitte ! Confirma Emma.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune, qu'elle caressa affectueusement, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser de façon tendre et langoureuse. À travers ce baiser, elle voulait lui transmettre toute sa joie d'être là avec elle et l'extase de son plaisir autant physique qu'émotionnelle.

Relevant un drap sur leurs corps nus, elles se réinstallèrent confortablement l'une contre l'autre, jambes et bras entremêlés, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

 **o-o-o-SQ-o-o-o**

Régina se réveilla fatiguée. Fatiguée mais terriblement heureuse. Elle était nue dans son lit, les draps encore chauds des ébats de la nuit. Elle resserra davantage son étreinte. La Reine était allongée sur le côté, un bras possessivement enroulé autour de la taille de la blonde et une de ses jambes placée par-dessus les siennes. Sa tête reposait calmement sur la poitrine du shérif qui respirait paisiblement. La brune garda les yeux fermés, se concentrant uniquement sur le battement régulier du cœur d'Emma. Cœur qu'elle voulait posséder, comme la blonde possédait le sien. Car cela était maintenant une évidence, ce sentiment fort et puissant qui la guidait inexorablement vers l'ancienne ténébreuse était tout simplement de l'amour. Elle soupira très doucement, mais Emma, qui était, elle aussi réveillée, le remarqua.

\- Il t'appartient. Prononça-t-elle simplement ce qui fit sursauter sa belle.

\- Qui m'appartient ?

\- Celui que tu écoutes.

Le message était clair. Exprimé à la manière Swan certes, mais c'était la plus belle des déclarations.

\- Oh... Je... Le mien aussi. Répondit la brune simplement, la voix chargée d'émotion et le cœur battant.

La Reine se redressa légèrement et vint capturer les lèvres de la blonde dans un tendre baiser. La tournure tendre et câline vira rapidement en quelque chose de langoureux et passionnelle. La brune se plaça complètement à califourchon sur Emma qui s'installa correctement sur le dos.

La mairesse glissa son corps de façon à ce que leurs sexes soient en contact et commença délicatement à onduler du bassin pour les frotter l'un à l'autre. Pendant que la chaleur humide de la nuit refaisait surface au petit jour, dans cette chambre spectatrice des ébats érotiques entre les deux femmes, les mains d'Emma naviguèrent de nouveau sur cette peau devenue sa drogue. Ensemble elles se caressèrent les seins, qui rapidement répondirent aux différentes sollicitations.

\- Tu es insatiable. Murmura Emma dans leur baiser.

\- Tu peux parler ! S'amusa Régina qui accentua la pression sur ses seins.

Les gémissements d'excitation reprirent vie entre elles. La brune sentait déjà son corps réagir à chaque friction, alors qu'Emma plaçait ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de sa reine, et l'entraînait à accélérer le mouvement. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent rapidement la sensation d'humidité entre elles, signe que leurs cyprines se mélangeaient.

Elles continuèrent comme ça, se satisfaisant de ce frottement, laissant leurs mains libres pour les caresses. Elles s'embrassaient continuellement, semblant rattraper le temps où elles se courraient après. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues étaient dans une synchronisation parfaite, dansant au rythme de la sensualité de l'autre.

Alors qu'Emma allait inclure sa main dans le jeu des deux sexes mouillés pour faire gémir un peu plus Régina, un bruit assourdissant vint tambouriner dans leurs oreilles.

\- C'est la sonnette de l'entrée. Laisses...

La brune ne voulait pas prêter attention à l'intrusion matinale et attrapa le poignet d'Emma pour qu'elle poursuive ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Comprenant le désir de sa douce, elle fit abstraction de ce dérangement et faufila sa main entre leurs deux sexes, paume tournée vers celui de Régina. Délicatement ses doigts bougèrent et trouvèrent l'entrée de sa grotte de plaisir qu'elle chatouillait pour rendre dingue sa partenaire. La blonde allait la pénétrer de deux doigts profondément quand la sonnette cria pour la seconde fois.

Régina râla dans leur baiser, énervée par l'insistance de la personne sous le perron. Elle attrapa la main d'Emma et glissa d'elle-même les doigts de la blonde en elle. Cette impatience et ce geste excita plus que de raison la shérif qui en était subjuguée. Elle reprit vite le contrôle et commença les pénétrations faisant gémir Régina à cheval sur elle. La brune se redressa pour s'asseoir complètement sur la main et entama un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière pour bien sentir les longs doigts d'Emma agir magiquement en elle.

Elles entremêlèrent les doigts de leur main libre tandis que l'autre de Régina se déplaçait vers l'intimité de la blonde. Elle voulait la voir prendre du plaisir en même temps qu'elle. Pour accomplir sa mission, elle commença de longues caresses sur le clitoris de la blonde, ce qui eu l'effet immédiat. La shérif prononça le prénom de sa Reine dans un grognement de plaisir.

Une troisième sonnerie se fit entendre. Elles stoppèrent tout mouvement et Régina s'écroula sur Emma, blasée d'être à ce point dérangée.

\- C'est peut-être Henry. S'inquiéta la blonde. Il dînait et dormait chez ma mère, mais il avait peut-être envie de te voir ce matin.

\- Il a ses clefs. Si c'était lui, il n'insisterait pas à la porte. Souffla Régina dans le cou de la brune.

\- On devrait aller voir. C'est peut-être important. Tenta la blonde sachant que ça ne plairait pas à la brune. Je te promets que qui que ça soit, il va tâter de ma magie.

\- Et moi, je lui arrache le cœur !

Elles rigolèrent ensemble en enfilant rapidement des vêtements, avant de descendre les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée dont la sonnerie retentissait pour la quatrième fois. La mairesse passa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa les lèvres d'Emma d'un baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte sur l'intrus.

\- Vous!? Mais qu'est-ce vous faites ici? Grogna Régina, rouge d'agacement.

\- Bonjour quand même ! On vient voir si tout se passe bien.

Ruby, Belle, Tink et Elsa se tenaient sur les marches du perron. Elles avaient toutes un sourire insolent, car elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

\- Les filles ! Pourquoi vous êtes toutes là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emma légèrement énervée.

\- On venait juste constater si vous aviez enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ! Il semblerait que oui. Lança Ruby en s'incrustant dans le manoir pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

\- Ruby, attends ! On pourrait peut-être les laisser ! Proposa Belle toujours avec sa retenue légendaire dans la voix.

\- Oh que non ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour ne pas en savoir un peu plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire là, Miss Lucas ?

Résignée, Régina referma la porte sur les jeunes femmes qui étaient déjà dans sa cuisine. La brune se retourna sur Emma et son air dépité. Cela la fit sourire, car elle savait à quoi pensait la blonde. Sa frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage, comme elle se lisait sûrement sur le visage de la Reine. La mairesse glissa sa main dans celle d'Emma et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et c'est ensemble qu'elles laissèrent échapper un léger rire.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre à plus tard notre activité matinale. Constata la brune.

\- Je peux les mettre dehors d'un tour de poignet. Proposa Emma amusée par la vision de ses amies clairement misent à la porte.

\- Tu sais que ça me plairait énormément, mais je veux savoir ce que Ruby a dans la tête !

La brune encercla le cou du shérif et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- C'est dingue...

\- De quoi ? S'inquiéta Emma en voyant l'air perturbé de Régina. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. C'est juste ce que je ressens quand je t'embrasse... C'est dingue.

\- Et que ressens-tu ? Demanda timidement la blonde en poussant un peu son questionnement, sachant que le sujet des sentiments était délicat.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est fort. Très fort. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela.

La blonde se contenta de lui caresser la joue tendrement en lui offrant un doux sourire sincère. Rien ne pressait et elle lui faisait comprendre par ses gestes.

\- Allons rejoindre les intruses qui nous servent d'amies.

\- Ce sont tes amies!

\- Je sais que tu les apprécies malgré ce que tu dis !

\- Non !

Emma ignora complètement la négation et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais avant de passer le seuil du salon, Régina l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir quelques instants.

\- Emma, attends !

\- Quoi ?

La blonde vît Régina hésiter, tentant de rassembler son courage pour commencer à parler. Elle semblait si fragile et si vulnérable que la blonde comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du sujet sensible... Celui du cœur.

La shérif s'avança délicatement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la serra fort contre elle, essayant de lui transmettre par ses gestes ce qu'elle ressentait et chasser les craintes de la brune. Les mots n'étaient pas son fort, mais elle devait rassurer sa belle.

\- Il t'appartient... Souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille, lui rappelant leur conversation au réveil, avant de déposer un chaud baiser sur son cou.

Régina fut tellement submergée par l'émotion, que les larmes vinrent scintiller au coin de ses yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais son regard laissait exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Rejoignons nos amies. Chuchota-t-elle un sourire en coin.

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! S'en amusa Emma qui l'accompagna amoureusement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent leurs amies déjà installées autour de l'îlot central. Elles rigolèrent en se remémorant leur soirée de la veille.

\- Alors ? Peut-on en savoir un peu plus ? Demanda Régina en préparant une tasse de café pour chacune et un chocolat pour sa dulcinée.

\- Dis-leur Ruby. Elles l'ont bien mérité !

Régina posa les cafés sur l'îlot central puis s'adossa sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Emma la rejoint et se posta tout près d'elle. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Elles en avaient besoin, cela était devenu une addiction très agréable. Cela rendait la chose réelle, loin des craintes passées.

De son côté, Ruby semblait hésiter. La serveuse trouvait très amusant de laisser les deux jeunes femmes dans l'ignorance. Seulement au bout d'un certain moment de silence, elle croisa le regard noir de Régina et cela lui suffit à capituler.

\- D'accord ! Très bien. On va tout vous raconter!

\- J'espère bien pour toi. Exigea la blonde avec impatience.

\- Hé, on se calme les magiciennes ! Si vous voulez vraiment vous en prendre à quelqu'un, voyez ça avec votre cher bambin !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Henry vient faire là ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la mairesse.

\- Vous savez, il est loin d'être bête votre petit prodige.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Insista Emma si nerveusement qu'elle en attrapa la main de Régina pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- C'est lui qui nous a demandé de monter un plan contre vous. Il n'en pouvait plus de vous voir comme ça, constamment en train de vous rapprocher puis vous éloigner. Il va être heureux dorénavant.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je le trouvais étrange ces derniers temps. Constata Emma en se remémorant quelques souvenirs récents.

La semaine dernière le jeune brun avait donné rendez-vous à sa maman blonde au Granny pour le déjeuné, mais c'était Régina qui était arrivé, car elle aussi était sensée avoir rendez-vous avec Henry.

Il y a quatre jours, le garçon n'avait pas donné de nouvelles de toute la journée et de la nuit, forçant ses mamans à s'entraider pour le retrouver. Les recherches avaient fini au manoir autour d'un dîner improvisé.

Mais aucuns de ses stratagèmes n'avaient réussis à les rapprocher complètement. C'est alors qu'il avait comprit qu'une aide supplémentaire était nécessaire. Il avait alors monté tout ce plan avec Ruby, le basant sur la jalousie. Seul un sentiment si fort pouvait les faire craquer et leur ouvrir les yeux.

\- Son opération a fonctionné. Lança la serveuse sortant Emma de ses pensées.

\- Son opération... Quelle opération ?

\- L'opération DarkEvilQueen !

\- DarkEvilQueen ? Et en quel honneur ? S'interrogea Emma.

\- Et bien Dark pour toi Em' et ton titre de Dark One. Et Evil Queen... Cela me semble évident ! S'amusa Tinkerbell.

\- Je ne suis plus la ténébreuse !

\- Je ne suis plus la méchante Reine !

Le couple avait parlé en même temps et c'est tous ensemble qu'elles se mirent à rire. La bonne humeur régnait dans cette cuisine et cela provoqua un sacré bon dans la poitrine de Régina. Elle en avait traversé des épreuves depuis la création de Storybrooke avec son sort noir, mais la plus belle était sans aucun doute sa rencontre avec la sauveuse. Elle avait ressenti tant de chose en sa présence. De vouloir l'anéantir à se servir d'elle pour Henry. De l'accepter pour Henry à combattre avec elle. De l'apprécier à s'inquiéter pour elle. Tout ceci pour finalement, désirer sa présence et apprendre à l'aimer.

La Reine regarda, tour à tour, chaque personne sourire sincèrement. Elles n'étaient plus du tout apeurées par elle et la considéraient même comme une amie. Son regard fixait maintenant Emma, elle l'observait. La shérif semblait heureuse et apaisée. La mairesse resserra ses doigts sur ceux de sa belle blonde pour attirer son attention. Ce fut le cas, car Emma bloqua ses yeux émeraudes dans les chocolats de Régina. Elles se sourirent tendrement, et en oubliant les autres femmes, elles se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se prendre dans les bras. Les regards toujours l'un dans l'autre, plus rien n'existait. Seules les émotions traversant leurs iris devenues sombres comptaient.

Les deux femmes désiraient se retrouver seules avant de confronter leurs fils aussi machiavélique qu'adorable.

\- Les filles, veuillez quitter la maison, nous avons une douche à prendre.

 **...**

 **Fin ! :-)**

* * *

 **Et voila! Merci à tous ceux qui l'auront lu.**

 **Je vous souhaite encore une merveilleuse année 2016, et on se retrouve vite pour la suite des Aléas du destin!**

 **Sonia**

 **;-)**


End file.
